


Hit a Home Run

by JustANerdyGirl



Category: Batman - All Media Types, DCU, Young Justice - All Media Types
Genre: Artemis is Sick of Wally's Shit, Baseball, Bat Family, Central City, Central City Stars, Dick Really Hates Kiss Cams, F/M, Family, Fluff, Fluff and Humor, Gotham City Knights, Humor, Jason's Purpose in Life is to be a Little Shit, Kiss cam, Look Out for Tim Drake, Lots of People are Mentioned, M/M, Multi, Teasing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-03
Updated: 2015-08-03
Packaged: 2018-04-12 16:30:20
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,431
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4486716
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JustANerdyGirl/pseuds/JustANerdyGirl
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Three of our oldest Robins head to Central City for a baseball game, but Dick just can't get into it with that freckled redhead sitting right next to him.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

The sunlight glinted off dark sunglasses as Dick Grayson watched the Gotham City Knights and the Central City Stars duke it out in the baseball diamond. The sixth inning was nearing a close when Dick felt something hit his right cheek. The teen's head snapped to the side to glare at his younger brother. "Jason, hit me again with another peanut shell, and I will personally see to it that you fly back to Gotham hanging from your toes."

Said younger brother only chuckled. "Oh, pull the stick outta your ass, Grayson. I thought you liked baseball anyway."

On Jason's right a third teen leaned forward. "He does. Why would Bruce offer to fly us out all the way to Central for the game if he didn't?"

"Was anyone even talking to you, Drake?" Jason shot back at the youngest of the three.

Tim Drake just rolled his eyes behind his sunglasses, and he continued typing away on his phone. "Family time. Yay."

Dick bit the inside of his cheek to distract himself from his younger brothers. It's true. He did love baseball, and he _had_ been looking forward to this game a great deal. But, Tim was just paying the barest amount of attention in preference of his phone, and Jason can’t _not_ be a distractive asshole for longer than half an inning at a time, apparently. Dick’s frustrations weren’t helped by the fact that the Knights were currently losing. But worst of all, the couple to his left.

Directly to his left, a freckled ginger had his arm slung around a very pissed looking blonde in the next seat over. Dick assumed that the blonde was his girlfriend if the make out session throughout the first inning was anything to go after. The Public Display of Affection had been traumatizing enough for anyone with functional eyes or ears, but not even one inning later, the two had begun “a lovers’ quarrel.”

_"I can't believe you said that!" The blonde hissed as she stared daggers at the ginger._

_"Artemis, I'm sorry. But, Babe! It's true. You're sister hates me, and I can't help it if she just comes off as a little..." He pointed to his head as he rotated his finger in a circle. “Coo coo for Cocoa Puffs."_

_Dick groaned while rubbing his temples hoping for the drama to dissipate._

_“That’s not true, she’s just… a little rough,” the blonde - Artemis - responded._

_“She threatened to castrate me!” The redhead shouted causing several concerned glances from bystanders and a snort from Jason._

_“Only because you were asking for it!” Artemis retorted with a full glare._

 

And so on. The redhead still had his arm draped loosely around Artemis, but he appeared more than a tad frightened. The blonde had her arms crossed and was currently scowling at the field.

Just when Dick thought that maybe he could actually watch the game _in peace_ , Tim leaned forward and shattered the moment. “Hey Dick, where’d the girls go today?”

Dick looked thoughtful as to what their sisters could be getting themselves into. “Hmm, maybe they’re getting their nails done? Rock climbing? Stopping muggings? Underground cage fighting? I dunno girl stuff.” Dick shrugged. He heard a quiet chuckle and glanced to his left to see the redhead stifle a soft laugh from behind his free hand. Dick was about to _politely_ tell the guy to mind his own business before his freckles got smacked off _(Note to self: Spend less time with Jason)_ when he heard the crack of a bat.

“Yeah! That’s what I’m talking about, boys!” The ginger was up and cheering in a flash as a ball when careening over the field. The freckled teen’s yellow and red Stars jersey was bathed in sunlight making him too bright for Dick's gaze even with his sunglasses on. The redhead’s popcorn had spilled a bit over his arm, but he grinned and cheered along with the waves of yellows and reds in the stadium. Artemis remained seated and was currently inspecting the stairs to her left as her boyfriend cheered on.

Jason turned to Tim who opened his mouth. "And before I have to hear another word escape that shit-hole you call a mouth, no, I don't know where the Demon Spawn is. He's probably off doing..." Jason trailed off while making random hand gestures in lieu of an actual answer.

"Whatever Damian does in his free time," Tim finished.

Dick let out an obviously fake cough. "Stalking Colin," Dick then proceeded to double over in a fit of fake coughing.

The trio made up of dark hair and sunglasses then proceeded to snicker. Bruce may not have wanted them to be laughing at their youngest brother, but at least the three of them were bonding.

After the Stars struck out _(Finally.)_ and the sixth inning came to a close, Jason had attempted to start smoking _yet again_ , and _yet again_ an annoyed employee asked Jason to please exit to a designated smoking area outside the stadium. Jason _yet again_ sighed, flipped off the employee, and crushed the cigarette under his shoe.

"Hey, we got ‘normal’ seats for a ‘normal’ game, Todd," Tim said heavy on the air quotes. "You gotta follow the rules. Besides Dick," He gestured to the eldest. "Wanted us incognito because and I quote, 'Paparazzi, even out here, is so not astrous.' So, no Wayne Industries box seats or perks for us. Thanks, bro." Tim shot Dick a Wayne-Approved glare as well as a sarcastic thumbs up.

"Are you guys sure that he's the oldest? I mean really. _Astrous?_ How many words do we have in our 'Dick-tionary' now?" Jason rolled his eyes.

“I don’t even want to know,” Tim sighed.

"Whatever, it'll all catch on." Dick stretched out his legs and released a yawn.

Tim poked Dick in the leg with his shoe and nodded towards the big screen of the Stars' Stadium. "It's your favorite part of the game," Tim said with a malicious grin.

Dick groaned as a couple was seen kissing on the big screen. The "Kiss-Cam" was enough to make Dick leave his seat if Jason and Tim weren't blocking him on the right and the redhead's long legs sprawled out on the lower row of seats to Dick's left. The camera cut to couples kissing which ranged from a chaste peck to a full-blown make out. "It's like that gasping, sucking noise fish out of water make, eughh." Dick's face screw up in disgust as he shut his eyes.

“You’re only so anal about this cause you haven’t gotten any action since Kory,” Jason smirked. “She’s doing just fine by the way.”

“Roy too, huh?” Dick fired back. Jason’s lips pursed in a fine line.

Tim watched the exchange with mild interest but returned back to his phone. Jason’s love life is nothing new, and Steph is still trying to get solid evidence of what _exactly_ is going on there.

“Well,” Dick continued mischief evident in his voice. “We’re all hoping the three of you are very hap-”

"Umm, Babe?" Dick glanced to his left at the freckled teen. The ginger was pointing at the big screen where they all were displayed for the Kiss Cam.

The shot spanned from Artemis all the way down to Tim in their row. Dick glanced around to see the majority of the surrounding rows staring at the couple and hooting.

The redhead mumbled another apology to Artemis and leaned in to kiss her. Artemis turned her head to the opposite side. The crowd then proceeded to "Ooo..." like an elementary school classroom. Then a chorus of "Kiss! Kiss! Kiss!" sounded throughout the stadium.

"Artemis, I'm sorry. Please, they've got the camera on us. _I'm sorry._ " The teen murmured. He once more leaned towards the girl. This time, Artemis stood up, snapped something Dick found indistinguishable, grabbed her water, and left the teen with the Kiss Cam on him and the entire stadium laughing. The redhead looked up at the big screen as his ears turned a bright pink and his face flushed crimson.

 _Damn, that was cold blooded._ Dick was watching in a horrified fascination as one would watch a train wreck. _Why won't the camera just switch away?_ Dick thought. _What a sadist._

After listening to the mocking crowd and watching the distressed teen turn various shades of maroon for what seemed like ages, Dick couldn't take it anymore.

With his body moving faster than his head, he grabbed the freckled redhead with both hands by his yellow jersey. "Wha-" the Stars fan started before Dick crushed their faces together in an uncoordinated kiss.

Dick's sunglasses were pushed against the redhead's face. Their lips were pressed awkwardly against each other as Dick closed his eyes. Their noses collided clumsily. He could feel the heat creeping up his neck and on to his cheeks at the gasps echoing around the stadium. The redhead remained frozen in place and wasn’t moving a single muscle besides the occasional confused blink. Dick finally pulled back, and slowly, his sunglasses slipped down off of his face. Just before they were about to clatter to the ground a freckled hand shot out and gathered the glasses.

Dick could feel thousands of pairs of eyes on him, a feeling that was not unfamiliar, but still as unwelcome as ever. _Why is that damn big screen still on us? They got their dumb kiss._ “Uhh, thanks.” Dick mumbled when the redhead silently offered the raven-haired teen back his glasses. Dick slipped them on quickly, thankful for something to be shielding him. “Oh, and I’m sorry. I-I don’t know why I thought-”

The freckled teen only held up a hand, motioning for the other to quit speaking. Suddenly, the redhead broke out into a full grin. Dick saw a gleam in unrealistically green eyes, and he felt something within him melt. “You’ve got nothing to be sorry for,” the redhead smiled. He leaned in close and whispered, “You just saved me from the menacing public, but I, on the other hand, have an ex-girlfriend to apologize to.” The redhead smiled once more as he grabbed Dick’s black Knights jersey and quickly kissed him.

Dick could feel the smile against his lips and failed to resist smiling as well. The kiss was still chaste, but it was less awkward and more real for both boys Dick could taste traces of butter on the other’s lips. They broke apart a few moments later when a ripple of applause and cheering broke out. The two teens jumped apart and stared at their laps while willing the blush to stop as the camera finally left the two.

All at once, Dick felt a bitter jolt hit him square in the chest. He jumped up with a shout as well as well as the readhead beside him. Dick glanced down and blinked a few moments find himself dripping wet with a pile of melting ice between his feet. The redhead was looking in every direction possible at an impossible speed.

“Do I even have to say we’re over?” Artemis glared with all of Hell’s fury. She threw her empty cup on the ground. “If you need me, I’ll be at Zantanna’s. But do yourself a favor, _don’t_ need me.” She took to the stairs and stormed out.

There was a tense silence as the two boys dripped. Then Jason released a rippling cackle as he pointed to the two and howled in laughter. “I can’t fucking breathe!” Jason pulled back his aviators and wiped a tear from his eye.

Dick shook his head like a wet puppy and glowered at Jason. “I hate you.”

“I know.”

And the tension was gone from the group.

“I’m assuming this is an average day for you?” Dick spun around to the taller ginger. “Should I be scared?”

“Oh, no my brothers are just morons.” Dick replied.

“Woah, woah, woah! What did I do?” Tim accused from behind his phone.

“So,” Dick ignored him. “Do I get a name?”

The redhead smiled once more and puffed out his chest. “Wallace Rudolph West, but you can call me Wally, Angel Eyes.” Wally snagged Dick’s sunglasses and put them on his head.

“Hey!” Dick grabbed them back and would later deny how red his face was. “So that’s Tim Drake, the one who needs a bag to breathe in is Jason Todd, and I’m Richard Grayson, but call me Dick.”

The corner of Wally’s lips quirked up before a look of realization crossed his face. “Wait,” Wally began talking a hundred miles a minute. “Gotham, Tim Drake, Jason Todd, Richard Grayson, Dick.” He paused. “You’re Bruce Wayne’s kids aren’t you? Woah.” Wally sat down with a dumbstruck look on his face.

“Uhh, yeah.”

“So, I just unknowingly kissed a billionaire?”

“Yup.”

“Nice. So Dick,” a sly smile appears. “Wanna do it again?"

Dick slid his arms around Wally’s neck. “God yes.”

Dick grinned into the deeper kiss and soon there was no game, no brothers, only Wally.

 _For a rough day at the ballpark, things had turned out, well pretty_ asterous _._


	2. Epilogue

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Tim Drake is a little shit.

“So much for Dick’s love for baseball,” Jason turned fully towards Tim to not see his older brother with a tongue shoved down his throat.

“Yeah, I may never kiss again,” Tim shuttered.

“Oh no! The women of the world are sobbing! Hearts are breaking!” Jason dramatically held a hand to his ear. “I think I can hear Conner wailing from Metropolis.”

“Shut up,” Tim frowned as his cheeks dusted a light pink. “Don’t be such a dick.”

“Yeah, that’s his job,” Jason gestured over his shoulder to Dick.

“Wow, didn’t see that one coming,” Tim rolled his eyes. All of a sudden, he held his phone up as a wicked smile lit up his face. “Yes!”

“Oh God, I know that face. What did you do?” Jason asked.

“You’ll see,” Tim said in a melodious voice. “Riiight about… Now!” He smiled up as the big screen once more played the clip of Wally and Dick’s sloppy kiss all the way to Jason cackling at the two soggy boys.

“Tiiiimmm!” Dick yelled.

Tim leaned back and kicked his feet up on the seat below him. “It’s also filmed on my phone, and I sent it to Bruce, Damian, the girls, and even Alfred. You should know not to call me a moron.”

Dick slid his hand into Wally’s and leaned back. “Wally?”

“Yeah?”

“You better hope Artemis kills you, or my dad’s going to torture you before he does.”

“Shit.”

 

**The End.**

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> May our luck be with you, Wally.


End file.
